Therapeutic Therapy
by TheJavaGirls
Summary: Liason...Just what the doctor ordered


The first snow of the year was always magical to Elizabeth. It amazed her how small, delicate, pristine snowflakes were able to survive their fall to earth and help erase the bleakness that was always left when the last leaf fell from the trees at the end of fall. The white blanket erased away the ugliness, making everything look fresh and new. 

That's what she needed. For all the ugliness in her life to be wiped away, to be given a white canvas to start out fresh. All morning long she had sat in her studio, a mug of hot coco warming her hands and stomach, as she watched as the familiar sights of Port Charles were turned into a fresh new world. 

Her mind wondered over the last few months and after a few hours of a much needed heart to heart with herself, she had come to a few conclusions. One she wasn't very proud of some of the things she had done over the last few months. Two she needed to find a way to let go of the anger and pain. Neither productive, and were just taking up time and space in her life. Three it was time to admit to herself what she really wanted and find a way to get it.

With all that in mind, she'd made a call before she slipped into her winter boots. Grabbed the black leather jacket Jason had given her years ago. Pulled on heavy mittens and headed out the studio door. It hadn't taken her long to get to her destination, enjoying the crisp air and scenery along the way. 

So now she was standing alone in the clearing. Amazed that after a few years nothing had changed. It seemed to be the only place left that wasn't tainted by some bad memory that made her heart twinge in pain. The boxcar stood alone, the large sliding door slightly ajar. 

Rearranging the scarf around her neck, she hadn't heard the footsteps from behind. She was so engrossed in watching the snow float down from the sky, that she had no idea that she was also being watched. 

"You wanted to talk?" His tone was unsure, not that she blamed him. Every time he'd made an effort to talk to her, she had stonewalled him to the point that he had stopped trying. They had turned into bitter strangers. Both going out of their way to steer clear of one another, avoiding eye contact when they were unfortunate to end up in the same place. But no matter how hard they tried, neither could deny that the link they had created years ago just wouldn't go away just because they were being stubborn and stupid.

"Yes." With a slightly nervous nod, Elizabeth sucked in a lungful of cold air and prayed that this would work out as she planned. "I think it's time that we put everything out on the table so to speak. I don't know about you but I'm tired of pretending that you don't exist, that I don't care." 

Staring into his eyes, relief flooded her when a light of hope sparkled back at her. "I'm listening."

Her impish grin lit up her face as she shook her head at him. "That's not how it's going to work. Me going off on you, while you stand there stone faced not saying anything. I was thinking of something a little more... therapeutic."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Jason tilted his head to the side slightly as he tried to figure out what she was up to. Her eyes were shining with life, hope and merriment. He could just stand there forever staring at her when she was like this. He'd missed seeing her this way. Hated the pain and anger that radiated off her, killing the free spirit inside her that he loved so much. 

The corner of his mouth hitched slightly as he questioned her. "Therapeutic?" 

He received his answer in a form of a snowball exploding on his chest. Spraying chucks of snow up into his face. "That's for lying about Sonny." There was no anger in her voice, just a simple statement. Her laughter floated in the air as she stood smirking at his shock.

Jason was at a loss. "I already explained--." His words were cut off as another snowball came flying at him, just grazing his right shoulder.

"That's for never coming home to let me know you were okay." His piercing blue eyes narrowed in on the new snowball she was playfully tossing into the air. "It'd be a lot more conductive if you joined in. Therapeutic therapy, remember?" 

"I'm not going to throw anything at you. You could get hurt--." This time his words were cut off by a mouthful of snow. 

"That's for forcing me to stay all alone with Zander." Her laughter danced around the clearing, penetrating his skin and seeping into his bones. His face remained void of any expression as he brought his right hand up to wipe away the melting slush the snowball left behind.

Calmly he crouched down, his bare hands packing the snow into a ball, his eyes pinned on Elizabeth. Her laughter turned into a shriek as he straightened. Pulling back his arm, he nearly laughed when she went dodging behind a small tree. Launching the ball just in time, her got her in the back before she disappeared behind her shelter. "That's for shoving me out of your life for the last six months." His voice shouted back at her. 

Elizabeth dropped to her knees behind the tree and started to pack her ammunition. A quick peek to where she'd last seen Jason showed her that he was doing the same. Taking a moment to let her eyes drink in the sight of the big bad Borg prepare himself for a snowball battle warmed her heart. Watching him stand back up, she barely ducked as a ball whizzed by her head. "That's for leaving town with Spencer and getting arrested." Her eyes flared at the slight annoyance that laced his voice. She had no clue that he'd even knew that she'd left. 

Balls flew one after another over her shelter. "For sleeping with Zander... not letting me explain... for moving back to your studio.."

Picking up a few spare balls she leapt out and lobbed a few in his direction. "This one's for kissing Courtney, and for getting married to Brenda." Both balls missed their mark as Jason dodged them, moving in on her. Knowing that she was going to have to abandon the safety of her shelter, she tossed one last snowball in his direction before running. "That's for not fighting for me, for putting me last on your list." 

Her small feet slipped and slid a little as she dashed off in hunted for a new place to restock. In her search she hadn't seen Jason pause, his arm falling to his side. His eyes registered understanding as though everything had just became clear to him. 

Dropping the ball onto the ground without another thought, he pursued Elizabeth with determination. His hand reached out, barely grazing her right arm when she ducked and flew the opposite direction. Sliding a few feet, he was right on her heels again. This time he wrapped an arm around her waist, spinning them around slightly before they ended up on the ground in a tangled heap.

Her laughter swirled around them as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. When her eyes met his, her laughter died on her lips when she saw the intensity staring back at her. Jason wasted no time taking advantage of her shock as he effortlessly pinned her to the snowy ground, holding her hands above her head. "I thought you said that I had lost any chance of being in your life." 

"I was mad..." She really didn't know any other way to explain it. 

"You told me that you wanted nothing to do with me. I was only trying to do what you asked." His face twisted in pain. "You mean everything to me."

"But not enough that..." Her words were cut off as his lips crashed down on hers. His hand let go of hers as he cupped her face, bracing his weight on his elbows. Pulling back, Jason stared down at her swollen lips and dazed eyes. "Why didn't you fight for me?"

"Because I started to believe that I never really had you." Placing her hand on his check, Elizabeth lifted her head and brushed her lips against his. She started to pull away when his hand snaked its way behind her head and held her in place. Sliding an arm under her, he rolled them over so her was lying on his back, her small body pressing into him. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Jason tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "Elizabeth you had me, you always will." 

"So can we start over again?"

"No." His voice was firm, and he waited for her to pull back. His arms were like steel bands not allowing her to retreat. "Because we were never over. Just got a little sidetracked." Her smile was like heaven. His hands slid from her waist down to her tight backside and pulled her closer to him. "I missed you."

Tucking her head in the crook of his neck, Elizabeth let out a long satisfied sigh. "I missed you too, but I think my toes are going numb." Feeling her tremble, he turned his head and kissed her forehead. "What do you say we go back to the penthouse and find other therapeutic ways to entertain ourselves?" 


End file.
